It's not your fault you felt that way
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: This is a birthday fic for Yugi. Yugi feels so unloved--but how is he really thought of? Warning-- yaoi. One-shot. Please R&R.(and I suck at summaries, so...) And loads of FLUFF! (not really, but a little, lol)


Ceribi: Hello there! I'm back! Anyway, this is a birthday fic for Yugi, since today is his birthday (6/4). HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Thanks! I feel so loved!  
  
Ceribi: You should Little Angel! Anyway, on with the fic! It's a one-shot, by the way. It's sad in the beginning, but you will see how it ends...  
  
Disclaimers: Do ya honestly think I would claim to own my favorite show Yu- Gi-Oh! and not make Seto date me in the shows? 'Cuz I don't own it!  
  
Yami Bakura: And if you accuse her I'll send you to the Shadow Realm! MWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
When I woke up this morning I thought that it would be a good day. It hasn't been so far. How could I have been so naïve to honestly believe that today would be a good day? But wait, let me back tract.  
  
When I woke up the first thing that I thought was 'It is going to be a good day.' Why? Because today is June fourth. Why is that so important? Because it is my birthday.  
  
I went down cheerfully and still in my PJs, since it was Saturday. I peeked into the kitchen. Only Grandpa.  
  
"Hey Grandpa," I said, smiling.  
  
"Good morning Yugi," he replied and smiled. "Happy birthday. Here is a gift I got you." He handed me a package.  
  
"Gee, thanks Grandpa!" I said excitedly. I ripped it open to find the box that the Millennium Puzzle was in. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of the Millennium Puzzle. Ever since Battle City, I've been feeling just a bit left out. I mean, my friends still act like they like me, but I've for a while I've felt like Yami's been getting all of the attention ever since he got a temporary body. I'm happy for him, but still...  
  
I looked up and smiled, for my grandfather's sake. "Open it," he urged, and I did. Inside was a deck case, a fancy one. It was made from leather and had jewels all over it. I gasped.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa!" I said, throwing my arms around him. Silently, I bit back tears. Yami and I merge our spirits together when we duel. Even though he has a temporary body, he still lives in the Puzzle. Anyway, just to think of dueling or our deck is painful.  
  
I ran upstairs, forgetting about breakfast. I slide onto the bed, the tears crawling down my face. None of the gang was there, not even Yami and Joey. It just makes me feel... unloved. Especially since Tea's trying to win Yami's heart... my yami! She used to be nice, but ever since Yami got a temporary body, she's been mean to me when no one is there. She's taking away my yami away from me...  
  
This is where I am now. Tears are pouring down my face and blurring my vision. Somewhere downstairs a door opened and closed. I walked to my door and closed it, locking it. Perhaps, if it is Yami... and now I'm getting my hopes up, I know, but if it is him, he has a key to the room. But I doubt he would come up here. I fall onto my bed, burring my head into my pillow. I still sob, but I guess it looks like I'm sleeping right now. I hear footsteps; the door handle jiggles, and then a key scraps against the lock. Finally, the door opens. I hear familiar footsteps come into the room and pause. Suddenly, I feel a weight at the side of my bed as someone sits down. I hear more footsteps outside, and then silence.  
  
"Yugi?" says Yami's deep voice. I feel his eyes look at me.  
  
As if just waking up, I yawn and rub my eyes. Unfortunately, I felt that my face was still wet from crying. I get up and look at Yami, praying it wasn't apparent that I had been crying.  
  
Yami looked as hot as usual. He wore his usual leather, and his golden bangs fell into his handsome face. His violet-crimson eyes looked at me, concerned.  
  
"Aibou, what's wrong?" he asks. I guess it was apparent that I had been crying.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" I ask, pretending not to know why he asked.  
  
"You've been crying," he says, coming closer. He cups my face in his hands and feels the tears that had been on them. "What is it?" he asks. He hugs me and lets go. "You can tell me."  
  
I am tempted to tell him. "Yami..." I being, but someone runs upstairs.  
  
Outside, I hear Joey's voice scream, "TEA! WHAT DA HECK ARE YA DOIN' HERE???"  
  
Tea rushes into my room and kisses Yami on the cheek. "Hey sweetie," she says to him. Yami opens his mouth, but I don't hear what he says. I run to my window and jump out of it, landing softly outside. Tears are pouring down my face again. So that's it. They're dating now, is it? My beloved Yami is dating that slut. Tears of frustration, of rage, of sorrow, they all are streaming down my face. Tea cannot give Yami love. I can. I can give my yami my true love, because I do and will always love him.  
  
I am in the park now, still crying. It is about six o'clock at night now. I realize that I must have woken at twelve, and cried for three hours, falling asleep for another three (for now I realize that I had fallen asleep after all). It starts to rain, but I do not care. My friends and my loved ones do not care. I am unloved in this cold, cruel world.  
  
I glance at my watch again, some time later. It seems like five minutes, but it is ten o'clock at night now. No one cares that I have left. Maybe I should rid myself of this all. I hear shouts in the distance. Maybe...just maybe...  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Yugi had fallen asleep. Joey was the person he had heard shout. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Mokuba and even Seto went to look for him (thought, admittedly, Seto has not gone OOC on us and went along a little grudgingly). Yami had been furious when Tea came in. In fact, he wanted to tell Yugi something very important...  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I awake in my bed at home. A dream, perhaps? No, I see the jeweled deck case on my bedside table. And something, or rather, some others too. Yami hugs me the moment I wake. Joey is white, but has a relieved expression on his face. Mokuba and Tristan both look concerned, Malik and Ryou relieved, Yami Malik and Yami Bakura smiling slightly (don't worry, they haven't gone OOC on us either, they are like Seto). Kaiba looks at me; at first I thought he could care less, but I see a worried expression on his face too.  
  
"Yugi... Oh thank Ra," murmurs Yami.  
  
"Yah scared us, Yuge," says Joey genuinely.  
  
Everyone else aggress and says how glad they are to see me awake, including Yamis Bakura and Malik, and Kaiba.  
  
"Why did yah leave?" asks Joey.  
  
"Why did you cry?" asks Yami.  
  
I knew that I could tell them. Before I did, however, I told something to Yami through our link. /Yami... I gotta tell you something in private later, okay?/  
  
((Sure Yugi. Anything.))  
  
That fear, that he wouldn't agree to that, was put to rest. I slowly took a breath, and told them all how I had felt lately.  
  
Joey was first to speak after the shocked silence. "Yuge... we were like dat cause we knew dat your birthday was coming up soon and we wanted ta do something special. We didn't want cha to feel dat way. Tea though... she's been acting sorta weird lately. Ever since she thought dat Yami liked her. So we're sorry dat ya felt dat way Yuge. We were gonna throw this huge party for ya, but now that your sick..."  
  
"You were going to throw me a party?" I ask, stunned.  
  
"Yup," says Mokuba.  
  
"Wow... thanks guys. I'm sorry for the way I acted..."  
  
"Don't." Kaiba says shortly. "Because it's not your fault that you felt that way."  
  
"By the way Yugi," says Rou suddenly. He smiles, and pulls out something from his pocket. "Harry birthday."  
  
So all seemed resolved. After Ryou said that, I got my other presents, too, and told them that this was the best thing anyone's ever done for me, because although it wasn't the elaborate party they had planned, it was a gathering of friends.  
  
Afterwards, Yami and I were alone.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Aibou?" he asks.  
  
"Yami..." I stop, and close my eyes. "Yami... I love you."  
  
There is a silence as I close my eyes, expecting a slap or a storm out of the room. But no. Instead I feel strong arms pulling me into an embrace and a breath tickling my neck.  
  
"Yugi... I love you too," whispers Yami, before I feel lips on mine.  
  
Ceribi: SO? What cha think? I thought of it off of the top of my head. Please R&R!!!!!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!!!!!!! 


End file.
